1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for measuring the volume of an incompressible material confined within a space or the pressure of a compressible material confined within a space, and more particularly to an apparatus using an accoustical method for making such measurements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for measuring the amount of liquid in a storage space are currently being used. In addition, various methods for measuring the the pressures of a compressible fluid in a storage space are also being used. Prior art methods have many disadvantages and are often inordinately complex. Prior art methods typically also introduce inaccuracies in the volume and pressure measurements.
Prior art methods are discussed in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,892 filed Dec. 4, 1984 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.